


No song unsung no wine untasted

by Berylia



Series: Soft as thunder [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa voix douce comme le tonnerre, cette folle course sur la route jaune jusqu'au dernier rêve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No song unsung no wine untasted

La vie avec Sherlock était électrisante.

Ils étaient toujours sur le fil du rasoir, courant d’un bout de Londres à l’autre, l’adrénaline dansant dans ses veines. Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtaient enfin c’était pour se regarder complices et éclater d’un rire sonore alors que le visage si étrange et habituellement pâle de Sherlock se couvrait de rouge et s’offrait à la joie comme un fleur de printemps.

Sherlock était un ouragan entré dans sa vie par pur entêtement et qui l’avait emporté bien loin de sa vie. Ils n’étaient plus au Kansas, c’était comme si Sherlock redessinait pour lui un monde nouveau et dont il n’aurait jamais soupçonné l’existence.

Lorsqu’il se rappelait de manger c’était avec une férocité et un appétit qu’il n’avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps, préparant son corps à de nouvelles course-poursuite, d’autres aventures. Parfois Sherlock se laissait persuader et prenait la nourriture qu’il lui tendait, comme s’il lui faisait une faveur de le laisser le sustenter.  
Ils buvaient. Sherlock peu, lui moins, beaucoup moins qu’avant et l’alcool avait en brûlant sa gorge un goût différent, qu’il venait à apprécier et à savourer.

Les enquêtes succédaient aux enquêtes, les jours aux jours en une folle sarabande et il courait après Sherlock, aiguillonné par la chanson de sa voix terriblement grave et haletante qui répétait sans cesse son nom.


End file.
